one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Darth Vader vs. M. Bison
Darth Vader vs. M. Bison is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description Two leaders. Two villains. Only one winner. Is the Dark Lord of the Sith able to overcome the leader of Shadaloo in 60 seconds of action-packed fighting? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over Darth Vader's, and P2's goes over M. Bison's. Fight! Inside a large room of the Death Star, [[Darth Vader|'Darth Vader']] was watching the action going on outside, watching several TIE Fighters in aerial (or space, take your pick) combat against various X-Wings. Suddenly, a man teleported into the room behind him. Darth Vader turned around to notice a man clad in a red uniform and captain's hat, and a silver cape. This marked the sign of the deadly leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison. "What is the meaning of this?" Vader asked. Bison grinned. "You will fall to Shadaloo's might!" Bison gloated, getting into a fighting stance. Vader drew his lightsaber in response. If this intruder wanted a fight, a fight was what he would get. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! M. Bison attacked first, attempting a Scissor Kick on the Sith Lord, but Vader pushed him back with The Force, knocking him away several feet. He then prepared a swing with his lightsaber which Bison teleported out of range of. He flew up to Vader and landed several punches before slamming into him with a sliding kick. "Worthless..." Bison mused as he turned around and attempted a Head Stomp, which Vader countered with a lightsaber swing. The Shadaloo leader then dived down fists first as he prepared a Skull Breaker, but Vader pushed him back yet again with The Force. Bison careened back across the room, but Vader quickly used Force Speed to catch up to him and swung across Bison's body twice with his Lightsaber, before picking Bison up with The Force and throwing him against the ground, then the ceiling, and throwing him out onto the fighter deck. Bison tumbled across the deck as Vader leaped out to join him. Bison then charged his Psycho Power as he jumped into the air. "Psycho Crusher!" Bison called out, performing the Psycho Crusher and slamming the Sith Lord through several TIE Fighters, then grabbing him by the cape and throwing him over his shoulder. Vader slowly got to his feet, but noticed Bison was glowing with his Psycho Power and had a black get-up instead of red. Final Bison had been unleashed. "My Psycho Power knows no limits!" Bison gloated. "Your "Psycho Power" is insignificant next to the power of The Force." Vader shot back. Final Bison shot several Psycho Cannons at Vader, who counters them all with lightsaber swings, but then was caught... "Nightmare Booster!" Bison called out again as he rammed into Vader, careening up into the air before flying up above him. "This place shall become your GRAVE!" Bison stomped down on Vader, slamming him onto the deck. Bison jumped off and stood over Vader, arms folded. "I expected better!" Bison declared as Vader got up. "Enough!" Vader suddenly shouted as he grabbed Bison with the Force Choke, throwing him over his head and slamming him into the deck. He transformed out of Final Bison as the Sith Lord used The Force to pick up a TIE Fighter, holding it about the weary leader of Shadaloo. "Witness the power of The Force!" Vader yelled, before abruptly bringing the TIE Fighter down with incredible force (ha) upon Bison. Bison let out a yell of pain and anguish as the craft smashed into him. K.O! Darth Vader picked M. Bison out of the debris using his Force Choke, before throwing him off of the deck and sending him careening helplessly into space. Some of the TIE Fighters even shot at Bison as he floated off. "All too easy." Vader remarked. Then he spotted a man in a dark coat and sunglasses approaching. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DARTH VADER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music